bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Old Items page
Fate Don't have the rights to edit, just want to point out that that someone added Fate to the non-dlc item list. 00:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) What happened to all the items!? Why is this page so useless now? Item didn't unlock? I cleared Sheol as Isaac and got the steam achievement, but the knife hasn't unlocked. Is this a known issue? Aliksyian 05:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) There is curreny an issue with secrets properly displaying. All unlocks unlock properly and will spawn in game, but might not appear in secrets found screen. Lexusex 23:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Requesting merge with Wrath of the Lamb DLC item-page! Because it's more than a tad silly to have two pages for items when it could all be wrapped up in one neat mega-page. I disagree. The Items page is already too long, an even longer list would make it even harder to scroll through it! I would love to see this page that shows a picture of each item in one grid, to bring you to the item description when clicking the picture of the item you want to know. That doesn't require scrolling through a huge list... A separate wiki page for each item would also be nice, because now the article tries to cramp long descriptions in the limited space of a table. -Me Why would you need scrolling? You know, you can use Ctrl-F to navigate it. And you can use Contents to navigate it. It's weird to look for more than one item page and it's weird to have more. Merged. Jekyll Grim Payne 13:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) hmm there are a few items where using Ctrl-F wouldn't help much. Namely, things like brimestone and technology that apper on the page >30 times. Might I seggest we have the information for how item A works in conjunction with item B in a little cross-table at the bottom (so ctrl+F gives you what you need first) or a seperate page? Or make the more detailed informations hide/expandable? 22:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) CTRL+F has three problems for me: 1) The problem described above with item names appearing many times on the page 2) Sometimes you just don't know the name of the item, you need to scroll to its picture 3) Missspellings on the page, e.g. sometimes it's Maggie, other times it's Maggy on the page. -Me http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/WotL_Collection ... If these pictures would link to the respective Item description in the general Item list (on this wiki), that would be quite helpful. Due to reasons given by others above. CTRL+F simply doesn't work properly for many items (as in getting multiple appearances for item names) whilst scrolling through the list is rather time-consuming. -v3looo 23:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) It's better to have to scroll trough 30 results (What you're looking for is probably not going to be the last result) than having to click a link and then scroll to 25 results,let's say.Section headings already are pretty much like new pages,so having the merged would be the best thing.Unless you actually have a good reason I haven't considered yet). Chocolate Milk I didn't want to put this on the page because I'm not sure what caused it...but I just started a Wrath Of The Lamb round/game and spawned in basement one. I found the item room and it had chocolate milk, but when I charge it the shot gets smaller. I know there's a bug with that for Samson, but I'm Isaac. D20 Hello, The name is SunnyD and I have a video about the D20 at a very high potent use. I thought you would be interested in the video and see what I did. This is the youtube link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TxNii7LQmU. The D20 set up begins at 29:59. i spend in total 8 half hearts on a demon beggar, and as Infestation gives 3 blue flies each time getting damaged, i should at least have 24 blue flies after that(i already had some before) so i guess the limit for blue flies in one room is 19, can someone confirm this? Does it matter? only 6 or 8 flies can travel with you on rooms as far as i know. As to whether you can actually have a limit of flies in one room without exiting is probably endless, but i can very well be wrong. Sulimen 19:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) No-loss Fortune-telling machine? I was having a run through trying to complete the spider boy challenge, when I came to Necropolis 1 I found a fortunetelling machine that I always won, I got 35 coins worth of trinkets, tarot cards, and soul hearts, I would like an explanation. My pickups were The Tick, Small rock, mulligan, and pageant boy. 01:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I can verify this. The same happened to me accross two levels in the Womb. Both machines ended by exploding and producing the crystal ball. ( 21:38, June 8, 2012 (UTC)) The Mitre Considering the drops and room spawning caused by the Mitre is just the effects of increased luck, shouldn't the description just say simply "Increases luck"? But is it really increased luck that would cause that? I have never seen such a large amount of soul hearts or the extra treasure rooms with any luck increasing items or pills (Ketil1 15:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC)) What do you mean by "extra treasure rooms"? Supposedly, Mitre increases the chance of spawning a "treasure room" in Womb/etc. Does that really mean an actual item room (golden crown)? Is there any footage of it? According to my data digging, room creation has nothing to do with luck or the Mitre and the only effects Mitre/Mom's Pearl have is increased chance to get soul hearts Please let me know if there is anything suggesting otherwise. 19:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Fetus and Mom's Knife {C}In Mom's Knife it says Dr. Fetus does not replace the knife, but it did for me once I moved to the next room. ( 21:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC)) Addressing page bloat This page is rather long. Some items (Ipecac, Technology 2, Brimstone, etc.) take up a heck of a lot of room, and since we already have the Item Synergy page, why don't we move relevant information from this article to that article to make this Item page (probably the most referenced page on the wiki) easier to navigate? Then we could just link to Item Synergy in the Info columns of the relevant items ("For Brimstone's interactions with other attack-modifying items, see Item Synergy" or something like that.) I think it would make the page a lot cleaner and more accessible. That's my two cents. 05:49, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Brimstone bug in v1.2 I've got version 1.2 of Wrath of the Lamb. So basically, i've encounted a bug where my brimstone could not fire even after charging. Other items that i got were pentagram and toothpicks ( i think this caused the problem). Anyone else encountering this problem? Tendetta 09:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Everyone is having it, Brimstone has been broken since the v1.2 update, it has nothing to do with your other items and everything to do with Brimstone. The Light6 10:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) New data {C}Mechanics were analyzed by a person over at GameFAQs. Many items need to be updated in accordance. I've already edited the Trinkets section to fit. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/636662-the-binding-of-isaac/62963871 15:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Brimstone completely bugged out Twice now I've had problems with brimstone completely being unable to fire. It's none of the listed bugs, I think it's completely bugged out for my game. ~~-The accountless Avenger :The bug has been listed here - Wrath of the Lamb Bugs - since the v1.2 update, Brimstone won't work for anyone with the current version of Wrath of the Lamb. The Light6 12:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Habit/heart nerf? Just finished a run with Maggy in which I got the habit, and noticed every hit, no matter the source did a full heart of damage after I picked up the habit. Is this a new thing? Toothpicks Does this item even do anything? It does nothing to your damage or firing rate, just turns your tears red. These are my stats before picking up the toothpicks. These are my stats after. Apparently it also decreases your range (wtf?) Ipecac + Sacred Heart {C}Not sure if this is a result of the 1.2 patch, but I can confirm that picking up the Sacred Heart AFTER Ipecac will give the shots the homing ability. Ended up being a Godsend - I never pick up Ipecac because of my propensity for blowing myself up with it. I only grabbed it in this instance out of desperation. Gaining homing shots shortly thereafter made the game a cakewalk. I don't want to edit this in based solely on my testimony, so if anybody wants to confirm this and edit it in, please do. 05:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Bug? {C}Collecting Mom's Knife, Technology 2 and Epic Fetus(in that order) results in attacking only with Technology 2. Had this with Cain playthrough. Cain only has one eye. Shot effects do not stack with him like the other two eyed characters who shoot tech out of one eye, and things like ipecac out the other. He doesn't have an available eye to shoot anything besides the tech. 23:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I mean, that after collecting Technology 2 I was still only able to use Mom's Knife and after collecting Epic Fetus I could use only Technology 2. Spirit of the Night no challenge room Have spirit of the night, at 1 out of 2 hearts, can't enter normal challenge room. Dunno, but it apparently does not in fact let you enter without prereq. 22:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Unlock guppy and guppy's hairball with only two guppy items Pretty simple. First I picked up guppy's tail, then guppys paw (a spacebar item). I picked up guppy's head (another spacebar item) and, obviously, didn't change. So I decided to swap them out quickly to see if I could trick the game into thinking I had three items. I turned into guppy after only the second swap, when I got the paw back. So as long as it's the third one you get, not the first or second guppy item, it is possible to become guppy with only two guppy items. Meaning it isn't dead cat, guppy's tail, and either guppy's paw or guppy's head, but ANY combination of the three, as long as the second spacebar item is gotten last. 23:31, June 15, 2012 (UTC) It is also possible to get Guppy's Hair Ball having picked up Dead Cat, then Guppy's Head and afterward Guppy's Paw without changing into a cat. I did this with Samson and, maybe, because of all the graphical changes into the character (I remember Small Rock, and some mushrooms) it didn't change when it should have. TehAlf 09:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) New items? There seems to be new items on the achivement lsit on steam. Each item is spacial to a different character, exept for one of them, so it seems they might drop from a boss (Triachnid?). Check it out, it seems like ??? isnt the final boss of the game, and it might effect the end of it. MrSomone 08:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Money = Power The section for Money = Power says you get damage every 10 coins. I believe this is not the case. Playing as Issac: I had 6 coins, and my damage went up. I bought a 3c pill my damage went down. got a few more coins, and at 6 my damage went up again. Just picked up a dime and my damage went up again (16) and at 28 my damage maxed out. Just saying the information might be inaccurate, and more testing might be necessary. Maybe it's like 6, 12, 18 for each upgrade? Or maybe it's relative to the amount of money you have when you pick it up (I was broke when I got it), or the floor you're currently on? Or maybe WotL broke it :P Edit: after picking up tech 2, my damage dropped to 3. Once I hit 32 coins, my damage jumped to 7. I don't even know anymore. Aaand then picking up a dime (42) dropped it back down to 3. Uh huh. Sorry for my rambling here. I just do not understand this item at all. BobLocke 22:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC)BobLocke From my experince you get attack from the first 5 coins, and then for every 10 more (15, 25 etc.) Im not sure its the correct formula but you should check it out MrSomone 04:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) There are items that gives less than 1 damage, for example 0.5 for jesus juice or 0.3 for stigmata The damage display only shows whole numbers with a limit, and it is probebly rounded in some way Maybe Money=Power gives 0.1 damage per cent and once you hit 5 or 6, it gets rounded up Ketil1 15:28, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Book of Revelations I pointed it out over here, but the Book of Revelations doesn't guarantee a Harbinger encounter - at least, not under the conditions claimed on this page. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 01:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Jesus juice Can anyone research to confirm jesus juice being the most common drop from bosses? because in the100s of times Ive played through from all the bosses in basement/cellar they have 40% of the time dropped jesus juice then anything other? Benjabby - 12:32, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Nail The nail gives collision damage as well, much like the The Virus, I used it to rush kill Larry Jr, It DEFENITELY gives collision damage. Ie, lets you run over monsters much like how you would run over blocks. Maninatree 19:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) New 1.3 Items http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/636662-the-binding-of-isaac/62963871/706065498 The list covers most of them, although some only vaguely. Looks like Isaac's Head and ???'s Soul spawn familiars. Any clues on Judas and The Left Hand? 19:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't have the rights to edit, but I want to add under the list of bugs on Holy Water that it reverts Ghost Baby to Brother Bobby 01:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC)coolguy The number of times you complete the game and the items you get don't seem to be consistent, as I got money=power on my seventh playthrough instead of my third. 14:12, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ankh If you beat a final boss and you haven't used your Ankh yet, you can unlock the item for both the character you're playing and ???. You have to kill yourself in the boss room. You'll respawn outside of the boss room and you can go back in to the boss room. As long as you don't touch the chest you can fight the boss as normal. I did this in Sheol with version 1.333. New with 1.4: Item now grants 5 soul hearts instead of 3. Current (incorrect) text now reads: "If you are playing as ???, and you are wearing this when you die, you're simply revived in the previous room with 3 soul hearts (similar to 1 up)." Another Heart? I am at a loss for weather this was a new item, a glitch, or a graphical bug. I recently encountered a strange pickup heart, which appeared to be half soul heart on one side, and half normal heart on the other. When I tried to pick it up (having full hearts) it did indeed give me half a soul heart and leave a half heart behind. Has anyone else encountered this? Kefke Wren 23:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure it wasn't just a half heart overlapping a soul heart like this? Redjarman 21:07, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ghost baby description wrong I have the Ghost Baby right now and it just shoots normal tears, not spectral. Beetbee 06:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) That is a glitch, it's supposed to shoot Spectral Tears. NateDude 18:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Book of Belial+Habit? With this combo, is it possible to stack up damage? Like, I use the book, take enough hits, use it again, will my damage increase even more? Or just up to the point where I used it the first time? Redjarman 04:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Spider Butt Does it increase dmg aswell? I was fighting the spider boss and used spider butt and i 1 shot the spiders it spawned even after using the item, I tested that i 2 shot small spiders without dmg upgrades. 22:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) The Trinkets section needs to be edited and updated. Since a more recent update, the Flat Penny no longer drops Golden Keys almost every time Isaac picks up money. He picks up regular keys instead. I realize that a talk post doesn't necessarily need to be made here, but I felt it needs to be since the entire Items page is now locked for some apparent reason. The familiar Little C.H.A.D. gives a half heart every three combat rooms completed, not two. Guardian Angel Heya I was playing cain today and I was able to get guardian angel from the angel/god room w/o beating sheol with maggy. someone edit that its possible ~goomba Through some bugs that can indeed happen Doomspeaker 12:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Damage Reduction. I just got an Item and it stood damage reduction as tooltip I haven't figured out yet what it grants exactly. The Wafer. Next time use ctrl+f the search snipets on the items page or use to collection page to search via picture. Doomspeaker 12:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Pentagram with Eve I acquired Pentagram using Eve right after defeating a boss. The horns didn't appear, and my damage did not increase in the pause menu. However, in a couple of rooms after, I took some damage and the Pentagram effect activated, granting me the horns and the bonus damage. This happened in every subsequent rooms, where I never get the bonus from Pentagram until I take some damage, and it only lasts for the current room. Is it intended to be so? At the time I had (obviously) Whore of Babylon and Dead Bird, as well as Little Chub Turning Faith Hearts into Regular I suspect the Rosary (possibly Pageant Boy or Guardian Angel) also lets you purchase regular hearts from shops when at full health in order to turn faith hearts into full hearts instead. I've done it twice now in this game; not certain which item is enabling it. Edit: nope, I think I was mistaken. It's probably a bug- with 6 health + 2 faith I was allowed to buy a full heart in the shop and it just vanished. No heart waiting to be picked up, no change in health. Weird. If it's a bug, the common item between the two games was guardian angel. "normal" Secret Room changed places! Hi! Someone regonized that the "normal" Secret Room can't be found in the normal way (between 3 rooms). Now, (since v 1.4) it seems like it can be found with the pattern of the "Top" Secret Room. Did not figure out, if there is a new pattern now. Greets. Kinda confusing... The Mark Current Item entry for "The Mark" incorrect with 1.4 -- says Will kill you if you have 2 or less hearts when you make the devil deal despite giving you one soul heart. I tried grabbing it with 2 hearts and I lived! Ended up with one heart and one soul heart. Best Friend Bug v2 I had the Robo-Baby and the Best Friend and just like with Sister Maggy, when you use the decoy, the Robo-Baby turns into Brother Bobby until after it explodes. for being an anon. Polaroid The page isn't necesarily correct. Every time I've seen the polaroid drop from Mom, it's been after taking damage. Just based on "loose" research, I think that it's time based. Killing mom in X amount of time. Else, it has a "Devil Room" type layout -> Several objectives contribute to the chance of the Polaroid dropping. Either way, I haven't seen it NOT drop yet in 10+ games. 08:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) You're right in that the condition wasn't correct, but there is currently (1.4 and 1.45) no condition at all. It always drops ZeForte 07:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC)